Brotherly betrayal
by shannonvamp
Summary: Elena has found herself in love with both brothers the problem is will she choose a life of mortality or imortality and will Klaus take that decision away from her when he returns.
1. Chapter 1

Sooner or later I would have to make the decision, the one choice I could barely even think about. I wasn't doing this because I enjoyed hurting them; I was doing this because I loved them both so dearly. Both men so different but alike in so many ways. I often imagined myself with each of them separately, with Stefan I would have a nice sweet life knowing he would love me eternally no matter what, and then there was Damon he equally would give me life itself he has done everything in his power to show me this but we would never settle down in a deserted cottage with Damon danger was always around the corner that shouldn't excite me but for some crazy reason it does.

The main thing that sets the two brothers apart is my future. Not even I have decided what I want to be or where I want to go with my life or more to the point if eternal life is something I could even dream off. You see Stefan never wants me to live the life he has, he has said himself he will do anything in his power to keep me human. Damon on the over hand wants me as a human but I know deep inside he wants me even more to be his forever his princess of the night.

"Don't go just yet, it feels like forever since we have managed to sneak in any alone time" the masterful hands gripped my sides pulling my small framed body back to the bed, I tried to wriggle free but I knew his strength would out shine mine any day

"Damon come on we don't know when Stefan will be back I was stupid risking being here in the first place"

"Then why don't we just tell him Elena, what has this been four months now all this pretence is killing me" his eyes always told his stories as the intensity flowed from them

"No, I have to find the right time…..Damon promise me you will not do anything stupid" I raised tall on my knee's taking his hands in mine

"Fine you have your way again Elena" wryly he kissed the backs of my hands standing to his feet "Anyway you might want to button your blouse he is home early" his smirk caused me to jump to the floor fumbling with the button that didn't want to do up.

"What if he finds me in here, quick Damon go down before he gets up here" I could feel my throat grow tight at the very thought of him bursting through those bedroom doors

"Like I said this would all be so much easier if we just told him" coldly he kissed my forehead

"Damon please I am begging you"

"I'm going" he held his hands in the air as I sighed.

I had to choose sooner rather than later, this was all becoming too much to cope with, one of them was going to get hurt I just didn't know which one.

"Hey there you are, Damon said you were upstairs" I checked I had managed to correctly button my blouse before placing a kiss on his cheek

"Yeah I was waiting for you, where have you been" I watched Damon shaking his head as he poured himself a drink

"Is there something the matter you seem a little flustered"

"No of cause not why would there be"

"You to haven't had another argument whilst I have been away have you?" his green eyes instantly wandered to his brothers

"Why is it when the mention of trouble appears it's all eyes on Damon" another whiskey shot poured down his throat as he smirked

"Stefan everything is fine I am just a little tired that is all"

"Maybe you have been keeping her up to much little brother" I chocked at his ridiculous remark

"So anway Stefan you didn't answer my question where did you get to?" my fingers interlocked with his perfectly just like they always would.

"Why did you miss him was my company that terrible?"

"Oh shut up Damon" this was the side I rebelled against, I knew all this pretence was hard on him but he had to understand I hadn't even chose him yet.

"Are you sure there is nothing you two want to tell me" he thoughtfully stared back and fourth before keeping his eyes locked to mine "Elena are you ok?"

"Yes how about we go for a walk or something I have missed you today" the laughter released from Damon's chest as I spoke the words I knew hurt him but they were also true, seeing Stefan made it even harder to try and decide sometimes I could not believe I could even contemplate hurting him in this cruel way.

"Sure I need to talk to you about something anyway"

"Is everything alright?" my lips tightened as he placed his hand on the small of my back

"Not really no" I could feel my hands grow clammy as I wiped them on the thighs of my jeans "Well I'm not sure"

"What's going on Stef?"

"I have been to see Katherine today, I heard she is around Mystic Falls again I wanted to know why"

"What does that manipulative little bitch want and why didn't you tell me I could have come with you and stabbed a stake right through that cold heart of hers" for a moment I thought he had realised what me and his brother had been up to, but this was far worse, the thought of Katherine being back here made my skin cruel.

"And that is the very reason I didn't tell you Damon she doesn't need any help being riled up"

"Have you forgotten she tried to hand Elena over herself to Klaus or has that slipped your mind" the whiskey tumbler slammed a little harder to the table as his eyes widened

"This is getting us no where, what did she have to say Stefan why is she back here?"

"She said she is here to warn us"

"Warn us about what?" my arms folded protectively across my chest knowing Katherine carried trouble with her every day of her life, being here meant something was going to happen that much I knew.

"Elena I don't want you to worry" his hands cradled my face softly

"Oh save the mother Theresa speech Stefan what the hell did she say" He was wanting to protect me again I could hear it in his voice, Damon being provoked was almost as bad as Katherine.

"She said Klaus will be returning to Mystic Falls this time he doesn't care who he destroys, he wants Elena and he will do anything in his power to make sure that happens"

"And you think she shouldn't be worried" gritted teeth he stepped towards me a look of protection in his sincere blue eyes

"Maybe she is here just to cause trouble I don't know Damon we have all seen how she works"

"You think she may be making this up" my lip trembled as his forehead rested to mine, his warm sweet breath flooded my face as an instant soothing sensation washed through me

"I think we should try and stay calm until we know for sure what is going to happen"

"You mean wait around for Elena to be hurt are you insane" Damon grabbed his leather jacket throwing his arms inside

"No I didn't say that, keeping Elena safe is my number one priority"

"Yeah sure seems that way Stef"

"I have spoken to Bonnie she and Jeremy are coming here tonight"

"Great witchy magic just what we need"

"If anyone can find out what is going on, it's Bonnie I trust her Damon she is my best friend"

"And we all know what happened when we trusted her to kill Klaus last time don't we"

"She tried she was willing to die for me Damon"

"Not good enough"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To do what you should have, I'm going to make the evil bitch talk and then I will kill her"

"Damon no please"

"I'm sorry Elena this time you don't get your own way"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan we can't just let him go his head is in the wrong place who knows what Katherine will do to him" I pulled my hand back that he was grasping tightly

"And I need to make sure you are ok, if what Katherine is saying is true then I am not going to let you out of my sight"

"But Damon!"

"Damon is big enough to look after himself, besides he won't hurt Katherine"

"It isn't her I was worried about" sighing I stepped back into the house "Anyway what do you mean he wouldn't hurt her?"

"However much my brother likes to pretend he hates her I can see he still holds something there for her something powerful enough to stop him killing her" my chest tightened at his words

"You really think he still loves her?" the words would barely escape my lips

"A part of him yes"

"And a part of you?"

"What…how comes you are asking me this after all this time?"

"I just wondered if you think Damon can love her after all this time then what is different for you" I moved my face from his touch, turning to the wall

"Elena you know mine and Katherine's past, I don't want to see her dead but it doesn't mean I feel anything else for her…Elena you are the one and _**only**_ woman I love" he turned me around as a tear fell from my face. "Everything is going to be ok, I will not let Klaus or anyone hurt you believe me"

"What if she is right and he will come back here and destroy as many people he possibly can, I already lost Jenna Stefan I can not let anybody else get hurt I won't let that happen"

"This is my entire fault"

"How?"

"If I had stood by what I told him, if I hadn't off come running back here instead of doing what he wanted"

"No, no Stefan you proved just how human you really are, that life with Klaus it was never for you. This is who you are Stefan not a killer" my fingers caressed the back of his hair as I kissed him tenderly.

"I am just thankful Damon was here to look after you when I left" I sobbed inside. Damon did more than look after me, he made me fall in love with him so deeply when I should have known he was always going to come home to me.

"What if Klaus comes after you Stefan?"

"Hey please don't worry about me, I need you to keep yourself safe I will try and sort out the rest"

_**Damon's P.O.V**_

"I wondered when you would show up" her slender body was attired by red and black underwear barely covered by a black satin gown "Don't just stand there gawping come in, in fact I am intrigued to know how you found me surely Stefan didn't tell you?" the brunette mass curls fell around her small face

"I have my ways Katherine and I want to know why the hell are you back here?" I held my lips tight as she pulled me inside holding my body tightly to the wall

"Why do you always insist on playing so hard to get Damon once upon a time you were so easy to charm now you come here brooding it doesn't suit you" her half naked body ran up and down mine as I laughed "What?"

"Its funny maybe still a year ago I would have played your ridiculous little games Katherine but seeing you hear dressed like a slut I realise you mean nothing to me anymore" her neck snapped high as she snarled under her breath

"If you are here for information Damon I suggest you be a little bit nicer to me" she licked her fangs wrapping the gown around her body

"You don't know a thing knowing you Katherine you have run out of people to torment and thought you would give this place another try I am right aren't I?" laughing inside I reached for the door

"Damon wait"

"What so you can feed me more bull, no thanks Katherine…..you know what you are that desperate I almost feel sorry for you"

"It's not just Elena Klaus is after"

"Like I said all just games Katherine"

"He is back for Stefan, after what he has done" her voice was almost desperate as she slammed the door shut before me

"Why has he left it all these months to come back, surely he must have known where Stefan run to?"

"Of cause he has known this is what I am afraid off"

"So what Stefan ditched him for the humane life that he so saintly wants to lead, what's the big deal?"

"You don't know do you?" she circled me like a tiger about to strike it's pray, her vicious smile lit her brown eyes as if they were on fire

"Know what?"

"Well I don't know if it is my place to tell you obviously Stefan doesn't want you to know" her hands reached inside my jacket running down my chest

"Just tell me" gritting my teeth I hated being right where she wanted me, I had played into her hands.

"I said nicely Damon" her rouge lips crashed to mine, her hands running wildly through my hair as I could do nothing but stand still, she was stronger than I was she loved to prove that as well. "Now I am wondering why your brother has not shared his little secret with you"

"You love this don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" her wicked laugh ran through my ears

"Oh you know what I'm out of here"

"He let them all go" desperation unveiled in her voice again

"Stop talking in riddles and tell me what you are talking about"

"The Originals Damon your brother pulled out the daggers of each and every one of them"

"Huh you're lying"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"It isn't possible Stefan said himself Klaus killed Elijah"

"Who do you think helped Stefan back on track?"

"Elijah?" I could feel my face tense as she nodded once "If Stefan has freed all these originals then how the hell is Klaus still alive now"

"I don't know Damon I didn't stick around to find out"

"And that is all you have got" the anger inside of me was becoming apparent as I could feel the veins protruding from my face

"All I know is some of the Originals want revenge on Klaus others have sided with him after his new found Hybrid life"

"So then what else can Klaus want from Elena?"

"I don't know Damon maybe revenge to Stefan"

"What are you hiding" my hands grasped her face as she pouted

"I have heard that the Originals have something else planned for Elena"

"What?" I squeezed tighter as she winced slightly

"I don't know Damon like I told you I didn't stick around to find out"

"If I find out you are lying" dismissing her to the floor I looked her up and down

"Go home and ask Stefan maybe Elijah has told him more"

"Why do you care about any of this what is in this for you?"

"You know what"

"Of cause your precious Stefan nothing ever changes does it" she pulled the door open waiting for my exit "Id like to say it has been a pleasure but we both know that would be a lie, hope I don't have the pleasure again anytime soon"

"Goodbye Damon"

_**Reviews would be fab please **_


	3. Chapter 3

My heart finally found the steady rhythm as I watched him return unharmed, I hated to think the things she was capable off I knew the feeling of her malicious attacks oh to well.

"You found her?" Stefan's brow arched as if he were concerned, not for the safety of his brother but a reason I couldn't quite grasp

"What the hell is going on little brother I have heard you have been a very naughty boy" the spark in his eyes soon faded when I looked at him

"Let's not do this now Damon"

"Why have you got something to hide?" he began to unbutton the cuffs of his crisp black shirt folding the sleeves to his elbows

"Elena can you give us a moment please"

"Oh stop lying to her Stefan for god sake if we were all just honest for one second then maybe we could begin to get somewhere, hey Elena" he was angry, he had every right to be I deserved neither one of them and I certainly did not deserve this protection I was receiving.

"What have you done Stefan?"

"I should have told you I am sorry Elena I truly am"

"Stefan?" my voice began to tremble as his head fell to the floor

"I would never have come back here if I didn't think you needed protecting, I would have stayed away and let you try and lead a normal life but I was afraid for your safety your life Elena"

"I don't understand" I looked back and fourth as Damon looked as intrigued as I did

"I am the one who has put this town in danger I released them, it was the only way I see of any future for all of us"

"Released, Damon what is he talking about?" I found myself moving closer to the daring older brother, right now I felt safest when with him.

"The originals Elena I released them all including Elijah"

"Hold on you couldn't kill Elijah with the dagger how did you know it was possible for you to take it out" I could feel Damon's breath on my neck as I rubbed it softly

"I didn't"

"Then who the hell did Stefan?"

"I don't even know her name, my compulsion was powerful I made a young girl from the street follow me and pull each and every single dagger from there chests, then watched her die"

"But it didn't work out as you planned did it Stefan"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here" my voice rose as I ran my fingers through my hair

"I thought that all the Originals Klaus had killed once released would want him dead as much as I did"

"But you were wrong"

"Let him finish Damon" my hand slammed to his chest as he eased away

"Elijah respected me for helping him and so did the majority but a few have learnt to envy Klaus they want the life he leads and they believe something so powerful can make them this way"

"They have forgiven him for everything he has done"

"I don't think it is about forgiveness Elena they just want to be in control and nothing will get in there way until they have what they have come for"

"And they are coming for Elena?" Damon turned on his heel to face me, his eyes filled with such emotion

"Yes Elena they know you are not dead they now know that the only way to have the life Klaus does is to kill you themselves and make that ritual happen all over again"

"What have you done" Damon's eyes widened burning red as he hissed at his brother

"Do you think if I knew any of this would happen that I would have done what I did?"

"How the hell are we going to get out of this one Stefan, you have truly killed us all" his hands were locked around Stefan's throat as I closed my eyes

"Stop it, Damon please Stop!" somehow I managed to squeeze my body between the two of them as he released his hold "This is not going to help anyone"

"Nothing is going to be able to help any of us Elena we are as good as dead _**again"**_ he sniggered before turning away

"Wait how comes it has taken Klaus all this time to come back here to find me, if I am what the originals want then what has been stopping them"

"Elijah"

"Elijah has been here the whole time and you didn't tell me" my hands forced his chest away from me "Don't touch me Stefan right now I don't know who you are anymore"

"He and his family have been keeping Klaus away from here they want him dead as much as we do"

"But you said they were helping Klaus"

"Only a few, Elena you have to believe me I would never do anything to hurt you, I have had Bonnie keeping track on things"

"Bonnie knew about this, god who else Stefan am I the last one to find out my life hangs in the balance again"

"Not just you obviously I wasn't included in this master plan either" Damon ran his hand down my arm as I gasped

"I didn't want to worry you before I knew what was really going to happen"

"And now you know?"

"Yes they have already started to arrive in Mystic Falls at least three of them have been seen here"

"Oh my god" my lungs gasped for air as I grew light headed, suddenly I felt Damon's grip on my body firmly holding me in place

"Are you ok?"

"No don't you see it is all happening again, more people are going to die and it is all because of me"


	4. Chapter 4

"Elena wait, you can't go out there not on your own" My whole body stumbled as Damon pulled me around

"I need to get out of here, I can't breathe properly, Damon let me go!" my look was enough to make him release my arm; he had seen this look so many times and new exactly what it meant.

"Ok fine but I am coming with you"

"Fine but the way I see it you are not the brother who should be making sure I am alright"

"Elena I know you are mad at him, god I want to snap his neck for bringing your life to danger but we both know Stefan would not have done anything to hurt you" I sighed as he walked by my side.

"As if everything wasn't such a mess already but at least now I don't have to choose and hurt one of you"

"What….what does that even mean Elena?" my arms were pinned securely to my side as he gave me his own look, a look that held so much frustration and anxiety.

"Damon let's not do this now"

"What do you mean choose Elena, as far as I knew you had made your decision I thought you had chosen me"

"You decided to hear that Damon I never once spoke those words"

"So what are you saying, what that these parts months have been nothing but a superficial fling, what Elena I filled the void until Stefan returned, is that what you are saying" I was statuesque as his powerful stance kept me in place, his fingers drove deeper into my skin as I couldn't help but wince at the stinging sensation he was causing.

"You are hurting me Damon!"

"Trust me this pain comes nowhere near as close as what you are causing me"

"Damon please I can't have you angry at me not now"

"So who is top of the leader board today I am guessing it is me with the bombshell Stefan just dropped" his chiselled jaw tensed as he released me almost denying my body

"I love you Damon, you know that!"

"But you also love Stefan"

"Yes you know that to"

"So when is the decision going to be made?"

"I don't know maybe I shouldn't make one at all" he warily smiled "Maybe my decision is to be alone without either one of you"

"But you know deep inside Elena that we will both keep on waiting until you do choose because that is what eternal love does trust me I have been there before"

"Yes and look where that got you"

"You are nothing like Katherine"

"I am just as bad…..no don't I don't want your pity" I moved my face dismissing his hand

"You can't choose who you fall in love with Elena it just happens" my concentration was stolen as a young girl smiled at me

"Hello I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a local bar I am new around here I haven't quite grasped the area yet" I mirrored her smile, her skin was pale ivory as her beautiful golden hair waved to her back and she had the most beautiful blue eyes they sparkled lighting her entire face she was almost like a beautiful snow queen, intensely mystifying.

"Sure, carry on straight down this road then turn left you can't miss it, it's called the Grill"

"Thanks you don't care to join me do you I don't really know anyone around here it would be great to finally meet some new people or am I interrupting something, sorry I will leave" I watched as Damon paid this elegant young woman no interest in the slightest, he just seemed agitated by her.

"Yes actually you are, if you don't mind"

"Damon don't be so rude excuse my friend I am Elena"

"Your friend" he muttered under his breath scratching his neck

"I am Amelia very nice to meet you Elena, I have heard so much about you" before I could speak, Damon was lying helplessly on the floor with a needle sticking from the side of his neck

"Oh my god what have you done to him" I ran to his side as his whole body lay still, lifeless.

"He will be fine in a few hours, listen Elena I am not here to hurt you but I need you to come with me"

"Who are you?" I cradled Damon's head into my lap stroking his dark hair

"I am Elijah's sister he has sent me to find you, he said it isn't safe here for you anymore I can take you to him" she offered me her long slender fingers

"No how do I know you are really who you are saying you are"

"Elena if I were on Klaus's side do you not think I would have killed you right now, please we need to hurry"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because my brother has kept me dead for centuries now and believe it or not Elena we are not all bad"

"But what about Damon and Stefan I can't leave them and all my friends if Klaus begins to attack this town it will be my entire fault"

"Stefan is the one who called Elijah; he explained you knew about what was happening"

"So why the hell did you have to attack Damon"

"Stefan explained to us his brother can be a bit troublesome, if I were to have tried to explain to him who I was he would have caused a scene something we do not have time for" she pulled me to my feet before throwing Damon over her tiny framed shoulders "Come on I will explain more when we get to the house".

Please leave me reviews good or bad would love to know what you all think before I continue x


	5. Chapter 5

"Elijah!" he stood tall in a dark suit very well groomed as I always remembered him.

"Elena it is good to see you again" he humbly smiled hands interlocked by his front

"What is going on I thought this was over I thought Klaus had got what he wanted"

"Hmm yes well things change Elena you know that only to well" his eyes shifted heavily towards me

"Yes they certainly do don't they, I seem to remember something about keeping your word that most certainly changed"

"And for that I am truly sorry but I will never regret going back on my word I now have my family back Elena" he smiled at Amelia as she placed Damon to the floor

"Only some of them" I muttered under my breath kicking the mud around with my sneakers

"You are forgetting Elijah doesn't need you alive anymore if I were you I would hold that tongue of yours" the long slender finger ran down my face as I held my guard

"Then kill me" my tone was sincere as she stopped inches from me. Her eyes smiled as her teeth protruded

"I am hungry after all I have been dead for centuries" I almost heard the teeth clink as they shone bright in the night light

"_**You are supposed to protect her"**_ Stefan slammed against her body the sound was of rock hitting rock. Suddenly she flipped to her feet a look of killer instinct in her eyes

"That was a very silly move"

"Touching her was a stupid move" it wasn't often I got to see Stefan in his full vampire stance but now he crouched low, head crooked to the side and eyes burning red, I suppose I should be scared of him right now but I just couldn't be in fact I loved him more.

"_**Enough!"**_ Elijah came between the occurring collision both hands held straight

"Stefan its ok I am ok" I took his face in my hands smoothing the protruding veins with my thumbs until they disappeared

"We don't have time for this nonsense Amelia get him and bring him inside" a hiss came from her throat before throwing Damon over her shoulder

"I can't enter the house"

"Of cause Mrs Stokes may you invite my friend Damon inside please?" Elijah spoke to an older lady as she smiled with her rosy cheeks

"Of cause Damon please come inside" I couldn't help but pity the poor woman, she had no choice in her part I just hoped she survived to carry on with her life as normal.

"Come on we should get inside"

"Stefan it seems so selfish of me to be in there when my friends are all in danger"

"Bonnie and Jeremy are arriving shortly I have spoken to them"

"And Caroline, then there is Matt, Alaric and Tyler, this is such a mess" he cradled my head as I grasped his t shirt

"You know Matt doesn't want any part of this I can't force him to come with us"

"Maybe if I spoke to him made him understand"

"It's no good Elena believe me I have tried"

"Please come inside Klaus could have anybody watching us, he can't touch you in here" Elijah stepped aside as Stefan prompted me.

"Can I get anybody some tea or something nice to eat?"

"No thank you" I smiled gratefully at the old woman

"That will be all Mrs Stokes" Elijah dismissed her as she walked away happily humming a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child

"Now I have your full co operation maybe we can act like adults" he gestured to a seat as I took Stefan's hand

"Why don't you just kill me Elijah that way Klaus and the rest of your family do not get what they want"

"Because Elena I may have broke my word once but we owe young Stefan our lives he has my word you will be protected at all times"

"This is ridiculous I can't keep having people watching out for me my whole life, how long is this going to go on for"

"Until the day you die and old lady Elena" I gasped at Stefan's words, did he really believe that himself, would he really want to watch me grow old until I could barely walk alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon grasped his neck lying still on the couch "_**Elena is she ok"**_

"Damon I am here I am alright" I rushed to his side taking his hand

"Who was she?" he pushed his body up as I squeezed his grasp tighter

"Amelia is an original they want to help us Damon"

"What by injecting me with vervain" He looked around the room wanting someone to blame

"You would never have bought Elena"

"This was your great idea was it Stefan!"

"Lets not have another commotion" Elijah stood before us as Damon rolled his eyes "My father would not approve!" my head turned as a tall man, slender and handsome revealed himself. His hair was mid length his eyes bright Elijah was his double almost another doppelganger.

"You must be Elena so very charmed to meet you" my hand reached his lips as he softly kissed the back of it

"This is my father Carlos" he pulled me gently to my feet studying my every breathe

"So you are what everybody is running wild about"

"Not by choice"

"And so humble dear Elena"

"Not humble I am just sick of people risking there lives for me I am better of dead" both Salvatore brothers growled deeply as a sheer excitement of humour left Carlos

"Your life is still worth living my dear and I will not let my son take that away from you even if I have to kill him myself!"


	6. Chapter 6

"This is bull there is no way I am sitting in this house waiting for them to come to us"

"Damon think about it, what they want is inside these four walls what can they do"

"I think Stefan you don't know a thing about what you have done weren't you the one who bought the Adams family back…..No offense" he smirked towards Carlos and his family

"Have some respect Damon they are here to help us"

"And like I said we don't need there help, are you coming Elena" he used his eye magic on me the one where one glance made my stomach crunch with desperation for him

"Maybe Stefan is right; maybe we should stay here and sit tight"

"Master Elijah you have visitors" the cheerful old woman untied her apron strings before dusting the flour from her hands

"Stay here I will go and see who it is" The pounding of my heart made Amelia Smile as she licked her lips her sweet young appearance was rather deceiving.

"Bonnie thank god you are safe but where's Jeremy and Alaric?" I had witnessed this expression so many times especially in the past year "_**No….no please tell me they are ok"**_ her tiny arms threw themselves around me as the pounding of her heart bounced back and forward on my chest

"I am so sorry Elena I was gone for a second"

"Hold on what happened, where are they Bonnie?"

"I don't know Stefan they were both waiting outside for me and in seconds they had disappeared"

"Klaus!" Elijah's footstep crunched heavily to the floorboards "We are playing right into his hands"

"He is wise Elijah but not always clever" Carlos placed his hand on his son's shoulder

"No disrespect father but I have known Klaus a lot longer than you have, he is very clever no stone ever goes un turned"

"What you are giving up just like that!" Damon laughed as he stood to his feet

"I need to find Jeremy I have to know he is safe"

"And we will find him Elena I am not just sitting here whilst they make all the shots"

"Damon please don't let your ego get the better of you"

"You brother are starting to get on my nerves why don't you just walk away now while you still can"

"You two I don't need this right now, my brother is missing and I have just found out a group of vampires may have him, so your petty little squabbling is the least of my worries right now" I gasped for air as my chest tightened "Elijah I am trusting you to do the right thing here, please will you help me find my brother"

"Of cause Elena I understand how important family really are, Bonnie is it true you still have your powers"

"Yes I haven't had to use them for a while but they are still as strong as ever"

"Good because we may need them" coyly he smiled raising his forefingers to his brows

"The only way Klaus will return him is if we trade Elena"

"Like that is going to happen" Damon dismissed Amelia's idea before she had even finished

"She is right, my brother is more important than anything I won't have him hurt not for me, Jenna suffered last time I won't let it happen again"

"Let's not do this whole noble thing again Elena you and I both know there is not a chance in hell you are stepping foot outside this house"

"I am afraid Damon that is not your choice to make…..now let go off me" my dismissal of his arm was aggressive as Carlos smiled at me

"Maybe we should let her come face to face with Klaus I think she would stand a good chance"

"Is this a joke to you?" Damon was hurt by my actions and typical Damon needed someone to turn his anger on to, he still had not learnt to control this side of him I didn't really believe he ever would

"I really advise you step down child" Carlos kept his tone soft but even I could feel the authority in it

"Damon don't be stupid, we are standing around here arguing whilst Jeremy and Alaric could be hurt if not worse"

"So what you are just going to turn yourself in to him let him kill you again, this time remember you don't have Daddy around to save your life" before I could control my actions my hand crashed to his face "Well now we know where we both stand if you will excuse me" his shoulder crashed to mine walking past me

"Damon wait" I gripped my hand as it stung from the blow

"Let him go Elena you know he can not be reasoned with when he is like this" my eyes shut as the door slammed

"Your really going to let him just leave Stefan, he is your brother for god sake"

"Elena don't we need to find Jeremy" Bonnie placed her hand on my arm as I shook my head defeated. She was right however much Damon meant to me, Jeremy was my life he came first.

"Right I guess I better go"

"No wait there might be a way"

"What are you talking about Stefan?"

"Katherine, she wanted to help I say we let her"


	7. Chapter 7

This would be the first time I was to see Katherine again, god even her name made my spine shiver. Many would say to see her all I had to do was look into the mirror I would have to disagree I hated to admit it but Katherine was stunning she was everything I was not, beautiful sexy even she had men eating from her palm and that was without the mind compulsion favour. In a way I envied her I almost pitied her for a while and then I learnt Katarina was out for nobody but herself she was a dangerous creature to be around and yes I say creature because that is exactly what she is she has no morals left inside of her.

"Maybe you should have stayed back at the house I don't feel comfortable you being out here"

"And I don't feel comfortable you being alone with Katherine" I shrugged as we approached the door

"Oh I am pleased to know you still find me a threat Elena and may I say you are looking a little tired is something keeping you up all night" and there she was my nemesis dressed in tight black leather pants and low cut top, her hair perfectly curled over her shoulders.

"Lets just go Stefan I told you this was a waste of time"

"Just wait Elena we can at least try"

"Is there something you are wanting Stefan maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement" her fingers seductively ran down his chest cunningly smiling for my benefit

"Actually Katherine yes now if you don't mind can I have a word" he dismissed her wandering hands pushing her inside

"Oooh I like it when you play a little rough Stefan but maybe we should wait until Elena has gone home"

"Oh that's it I am leaving"

"Elena please…Katherine will you please listen to me I need your help" he threw his hooded jacket to the side as she folded her arms

"And what is it you think I can help you with Stefan?"

"I don't know just yet but Elena is in trouble"

"Nothing new what is it the usual vampire wanting to kill her why don't you just let me do the job and we can all get on with our lives"

"You would love that wouldn't you then you and Stefan could live a life of happiness"

"This is not helping anybody" Stefan took my hand as I eased at the oozing warmth flowing through our touch

"Why should I help her?"

"I am not asking you to help Elena I am asking you to help me" her eyes closed for a moment as she laughed inside

"And let me guess you want me to help you so you don't lose Elena"

"Yes it wasn't so long ago Katherine you were sorry for all you had done what has changed"

"I learnt Stefan the only person you can rely on in this world is yourself"

"Then I feel very sorry for you"

"What?" her perfectly sculptured brows furrowed

"You have eternal life Katherine and if you choose to live it lonely and bitter then I don't envy you at all in fact I pity you but the one thing I thought you of all people would be happy to see Klaus destroyed after all you are on the run from him to are you not" he warily smiled as her jaw tightened turning her eyes a charcoal black colour

"What do you want me to do Stefan?"

"The Originals with Klaus I need them to believe you are Elena and as you have had plenty of practise pretending to be her I thought we could start there"

"Yes it was so easy being dull and boring I really must show you how to spice that wardrobe up of yours Elena"

"So you will help?"

"Yes Stefan I will help but let me make this clear I am doing it to get myself out of trouble not for her and certainly not so you two can live a happy life with one another" she shot me a look of envy as I couldn't help but smile, she hated anyone being with Stefan I was glad I had this advantage

"Thank you"

"So this little plan how exactly is it going to work Klaus will know straight away who I am"

"Yes but Klaus will be hiding there is no way he will be walking the streets especially when he knows Elijah is in town"

"And when the Originals find me what exactly do I do next"

"I don't know we haven't got that far but I am hoping Carlos has come up with something by the time we return"

"Carlos?" she pursed her lips

"Elijah's father he has taken the side of bringing Klaus to justice"

"And his mother?"

"She has chosen Klaus"

"After all he has done to them" she laughed as I watched the two of them deep in conversation

"I don't know the full story Katherine all I care about is making this right again"

"And keeping miss goody two shoes safe yes I get it Stefan" her face screwed tight as she mimicked me "before I decide to help _**again **_may I add I want her to say please"

"You have got to be joking you got my aunt Jenna killed I have nothing to thank you for Katherine"

"Then I am sorry Stefan but it's a no" how dare she demand my pleasantries I owed her nothing

"Elena maybe you could just do this one thing" he took both my hands and held them out

"Jenna didn't deserve to die but she see to that maybe if I got an apology would I then begin to even think about thanking her"

"Tick tock Elena Klaus will come looking for you soon" her finger motioned back and fourth as my teeth clenched tight

"Do this for Jeremy Elena"

"Ha Klaus has your brother, well the way I see it you have no choice but to be nice to me do you"

"I don't believe this Ok Katherine please can you help us" my tone was sharp as she smirked

"Sorry I didn't hear you"

"Please help us"

"I will have to think about it I am pretty busy at the moment but I will get back to you"

"Enough" Stefan gripped her throat as he breathed deep "Now Elena has asked you nicely I wont ask again" I was amazed to see he was stronger than she were I didn't think that was possible

"You are hurting me" her voice chocked as her feet barely touched the floor

"Enough games?"

"Yes ok" he dropped her to the floor "I will help you"


	8. Chapter 8

"Damon I was worried about you" my chest felt relieved to see him but my stomach twist and turned as he couldn't even bring himself to look in my direction "Damon did you even hear me" again his face never left the ground "Oh you know what I don't know why I bother with you sometimes jerk"

"Elena go inside" Stefan's voice was stern as he eyed his brother up and down

"Why what is it?"

"Will you just go…._**now**_"

"What is up with him Stefan I, I mean we cant just leave him out here alone" I gasped as Damon slowly raised his head he tilted it backwards slightly and gave the most sinister smile I had ever witnessed

"Elena will you for once just listen to me and get inside"

"What is up with him Stefan?" ignoring his request my feet dug firmly into the ground

"Damon can you hear me…Damon its Stefan"

"I haven't come for you brother if you would be so kind as to hand over the doppelganger I would mostly appreciate it"

"Oh my god what have they done to him"

"Damon I need you to listen to me you know I will not hand Elena over to you and deep down inside you know you will not hurt her"

"He seems possessed Stefan look at his eyes" they were black not suiting his handsome face at all

"That's because he is Elena listen to me carefully" he protectively stood in front of me his eyes never leaving his brother "Find a safe house you can't be in this one he has been invited inside I need you to run as far away from here as possible I will keep him off track for as long as I can"

"Stefan no" my hand lifted to his cheek

"Elena please this time I will keep you safe"

"Ok" softly I whispered restoring my posture, I knew I needed to run as fast as my legs would carry me I just couldn't fathom in my mind which direction I should be going

"The doppelganger Stefan" Damon reached forward his hand as he stood metres from us

"ok Elena _**run" **_my legs barely cooperated as I could hear the snapping of Autumn leaves and twigs beneath my feet, the wind wistfully blowing my hair from my pony tail all around my face as I reached to remove a strand from my eyes the touch of a firm hand gripped hard into my shoulder, the fingernails enjoying the piercing of raw flesh as I gasped in agony

"Shhhh" the hand covered my mouth dragging me through the dark woods as I struggled with no use "I am not hear to hurt you Elena in fact I am not sure why I am here" I blinked the haze from my eyes as the bouncing brunette hair smothered her face

"Katherine" my hand covered the wound on my shoulder as she dropped me carelessly to the floor

"We need to get out of here or Damon will have no trouble handing you over"

"He wouldn't do that"

"Don't flatter yourself Elena, right now that is all Damon wants to do in love with you or not he is compelled by the Originals what you think does not even matter to him anymore"

"We need to help him then"

"And what do you suggest" she flicked her hair from her shoulder placing her hands on top of her hips

"I don't know but I will not just leave him to be controlled by those people"

"Take your clothes off"

"_**What!**_"

"Your clothes if you want my help we need to swap clothing"

"And that is going to help how?" for some ridiculous reason I found myself pulling the arms from my sleeves

"Damon is so possessed he wont realise I am you"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Elena I said I would help didn't I" she looked disgusted as she pulled the green sweater over her head "You really need to sort this wardrobe out"

"Katherine you won't hurt him will you?" I eyed her eagerly as she tied the mass curls up from her face

"I can't promise much if he gets in the way I may have to snap his neck…..I'm kidding Elena of cause I am not going to hurt him I loved him once to remember" I felt my face blush as she slid on my shoes

"And when you hand yourself over then what?"

"Oh careful Elena for a second you sounded slightly concerned about my safety"

"All I want to do is get my brother back safely after that they can do what they want to me"

"If you feel that way then why don't you just give yourself over I mean all of this heartache has been because of you" I wanted to slap that smug face of hers but deep down I knew she was right all my beloved family and friends had suffered because of me, Caroline becoming a vampire Jenna and John being killed and now Jeremy and Alaric.

"Katherine I want you to help me after we get Jeremy back" I zipped up the tight fitting jeans as she rolled her eyes

"Don't push it Elena"

"I want you to help me find Klaus I want this over your right all those people have either been hurt or killed for me when will it end"

"Are you crazy?"

"For once no you want me gone Katherine this way we can both have our way" her lips turned upwards as she smiled

"Like I said I am promising nothing now go he is getting closer, Stefan can't hold him off any longer"

"Remember do not hurt him" I glanced at her again holding the ridiculous sized heeled shoes in my hand. I could never read Katherine she seemed sincere but then didn't she always I had never known her not to have an alternative motive I prayed this time she would prove me wrong but something inside of me knew she wouldn't she was Katherine after all.


End file.
